To Be With You
by Marikit
Summary: THis is a story that was based on real life...


TO BE WITH YOU  
By: Scarlette (Writer's note: this is based on a true story I just kinda shortened it and made it into a newsie story... but all the important events are there..... Orion, this is for you... I wish you treasure our friendship as I treasure yours...and the memories of our past relationship is always with me... You are still loved by this little Scarlette, even though it is as a best friend and you will be always an angel to him. NO MATTER WHAT... Oh... and dream... I guess this means that we're a couple now.)   
  
Scarlette's tears blinded her. It can't be true... Orion couldn't do it to her. Not now... They have been going steady for about a year. Now, it's all over. Orion had dropped the bomb on her...He told her that he wanted his freedom. He sat across her... seemingly unfazed but worried about her as her tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
It felt like the coldest winter she ever had...Not only because she was cold, her vest wouldn't do for the winter...but because the greatest love of her life was leaving her...   
  
"But --- Why?! Didn't I take care of you?" She asked not knowing how to understand the situation.   
  
"You did, but it wasn't enough. Scarlette, I can't lie to myself or you anymore, this has to stop." Orion closed his eyes. "I still care for you. But just as friends... we could be Best friends... I loved you now... just like a sister... you know?"  
  
He couldn't bear to see her cry. He knew how much she loves him. But he couldn't pretend anymore. He just had to tell her about his feelings. He had fallen for Angelique, a girl from a nearby lace factory as he often helped out there. He couldn't bear hurting her or Scarlette anymore.   
  
"I'm so sorry," He put his arm on hers. She held it tightly like she wasn't going to let go. She was sobbing, shaking in tears. Suddenly, she let go. She looked into his eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.   
  
"Go then, my Angel, and be happy," She said in between sobs. "This is probably the most unselfish and mindless thing I did. I know I will be hurt. I know I will cry, but I'm letting you go. Remember always, I'll be here for you. I'm your best friend. But if someone hurts you or you feel you need me back, I'll be here. I love you. Not just because you are my boyfriend, but because you are Bumlets. I love you because of you, not because of anything else."   
  
He smiled at her. He knew she'd understand. "Thank you!" He smiled and hugged her, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. " Now, let me see you smile."   
  
Scarlette smiled weakly up at him. Her heart was breaking inside of her. She knew that there was no way of getting him back. But she was happy enough to see him happy. That was how much she loved him. That was how much she cared. She knew she wouldn't heal...she knew of the pain she was getting herself into. But she didn't care she wanted him to be happy.   
  
"Come on," Orion smiled gently at her. " Let's go sell the evening edition!"   
  
"I'm coming," She said trying to be cheerful and hiding her weak heart. She stood up and sighed. 'Good bye, Orion' she thought as she followed him. Selling was hard for her. She learned to smile, as she was busy. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to the pain that was welling up inside of her. It all came out as she was walking home from selling. The pain she was feeling was intense that she sunk on the ground and cried. All the memories of Orion came back to her. She loved him too much, she couldn't bear get mad at him. Instead, she was mad at herself for letting him go. But she knew she'd be happier if he was happy.   
  
She was crying still as someone took her into his arms. She looked up at her caring friend's face. Bumlets was always there for her whenever she needed him. He was one of her brothers in the Lodging House.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bumlets was genuinely worried. He hasn't seen her cry this much before.   
  
"We – broke up..." She said in between sobs.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bumlets black eyes narrowed. "Why?"  
  
"He wanted his freedom. He fell in love with another girl. But, I don't hate him, he is now my best friend." She explained quickly as he helped her up. "I'll be fine."   
  
"But you're hurting." Bumlets sighed. "How could that be just fine? Do you want me to talk to him?"   
  
She shook her head. "No... It's better this way, Bums..." She sighed.   
  
She knew she had to tell him everything. She needed someone to listen to her. She started venting out everything in her heart, knowing that he will listen. They talked and talked until they were in the Bridge Lodging House.   
  
As they entered the main hall, they heard the distinct laugh of Orion. Scarlette started to cry. She couldn't help the tears as she ran up the stairs to her bunk. She just wanted to die. How could this happen to her? Why did she let him go?   
  
She just felt empty. Like a big well was inside her heart that no one except Orion can fill. She was sobbing in her bed, blinded by tears and she couldn't hear anyone else. That she didn't notice the crowd that was around her bed.   
  
"Scarlette, darling, What happened?" Butterfly asked and hugged the sobbing girl who retold the whole story.   
  
Once she was finished, everyone was shocked. "But you were so great together!" Daphne was shocked. She had looked up to them as the golden couple. They were perfect for each other.   
  
"So we were," Scarlette nodded. Her eyes hurt from all the tears. "But it's over! I have to get used to this. I'm happy that he's happy. At least, we are BEST FRIENDS."  
  
Several people nodded in agreement. It was one of the most unusual things they've heard. Scarlette was sure to be one of the strongest persons they knew to endure this. They knew how much she loves Orion. They saw how she takes care of the persons she loves.  
  
"Who are you going to sell with now?" Blush's caring voice came from behind her. "Orion, of course. I'm not about to stay away because of that. I'm gonna be fine... all I have to do is figure out how to stop crying," She smiled at her friend.  
  
"Want me to tickle you?" Luna commented. "That's how I stop crying when I was li'l. Key would tickle me 'til I was blue."   
  
Scarlette managed to laugh. "No thanks, Luna. But I think you all can help me now. Be strong for me. Please... if you see me cry. Make me laugh."   
  
"You can count on it," Bumlets said as he was across her looking very sincere.   
  
"Thanks," She smiled at him. Everyone else started to leave the crowd to go to sleep. As they turned out the nightlights, Scarlette remained awake. Crying to herself, she knew this was going to be a hard week.   
  
"Why did you do it?" Bumlets asked Orion as they were in line for papers the next day.  
  
"Do what?" Orion was shocked at the question.   
  
"Hurt her. She was sobbing the whole night as you were laughing and flirting downstairs with that Angelic girl last night," Bumlets told him pointedly. He was mad. He was furious, how could Orion have done something like this that was so insensitive.   
  
"Bums, its over... I don't love her like I used to. She's like a sister to me now, no offense... but I just wanted to be free. I can't lie to her nor myself or to Angelic. You get what I mean?" Orion explained to his friend.   
  
"Why are you being this protective of her?" Bumlets looked away. He can't admit his feelings for her. Not even now that she is free... he felt like he was betraying his friend.   
  
"Bumlets?" Orion read it in his eyes. He knew the boy's secret... he used to hate him fro it. But now... he knew that Bumlets would be the best person to help her get over the pain. He had an idea.  
  
" You like her don't you?" "H- how?"   
  
Bumlets whirled around. "How did you know?"   
  
"It was obvious even before.. you liked her but you cant really tell her because I was there," Orion put an arm around him. "You've been a great friend, Bums. I can tell you really love her. I want you to take care of her for me. I can't be with her always, but you will. Will you do that for me?"   
  
Bumlets stared at Orion. Glad at the same time, confused. "Are you sure?" He asked as he got his papers.   
  
"Sure," Orion smiled. "Stop her tears. Make her feel loved again. Love her, Bumlet. I trust you; you and I have been friends since God- knows when so you're perfect for her. I know that she will truly be in good hands. Please...Make her happy this Christmas..."   
  
"So... you want me to ---" Bumlets looked into his friend's eyes. He understood. He still cared for her, but in a different way. And he can't love her the way she would want to be loved.... He would have to take care of that.  
  
Meanwhile, Scarlette was talking to the girls. She was not crying but she was sad. "Cheer up, girl! Its Christmas! Its good that youre single.. at least you can kiss anyone under the mistletoe!" Laughter smiled at her.   
  
"I just need someone to love me. Someone to hold me, someone to care for.. I just need someone to help me out. I miss him. I guess this is the best thing I did for love, and it sure is the worst feeling I had. Its hurting me. Killing me inside, but I'm stupid. I accept it."   
  
"That's not stupidity, Scarlette," South smiled at her friend. "That's remarkable. That's true friendship. That's being truly in love. You did something great, girl. You just have to tell yourself that. You have to give yourself a big hug. You are beautiful, Scarlette. I'm sure someone will come to you very soon."  
  
"Well he better come fast! " Scarlette kidded. Trying to smile. "Thanks guys, You're the best."   
  
"He will..." Rayne smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Believe me, he will..."   
  
Scarlette sold a lot of newspapers in record time. It could be that people sensed her sadness or its just that she was more concentrated. She was tired as she sat down and rested her body on a park bench. She closed her eyes to rest them. Suddenly someone was by her side. It was Orion.  
  
"BOY! Is it not HOT in here?" He commented, as she was surprised to see him there.  
  
"It is...wha---?" she stopped herself. She might blow it. She might say something she shouldn't. She shut up.   
  
"Hey, are you ok? C'mon besh, cheer up. I'm still here. And I bet someone else is there for you too," he grinned knowingly.   
  
It was the grin she hated. The grin that meant he really is keeping something. She just couldn't resist. She had to know what it is.   
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" She almost screamed.  
  
"Can't tell... " He laughed. For a while it was like old times. They were bantering back and forth like children. Until Bumlets passed by, he saw them banter. He thought they were together again. Orion winked at Bumlets and pushed Scarlette towards the brown-headed boy.  
  
"EEP!" Scarlette fell over. "What did you do that for?" she demanded as she fell into Bumlets' arms.  
  
Bumlets stared at her. She was incredibly light. She was in his arms. She was beautiful. She looked up at him. Their eyes met and Specs smiled at her. He was truly in love with her.   
  
"Thanks Bums," Scarlette said trying to break the gaze Bumlets held on her. What's with him?   
  
He asked Orion with her eyes. Orion shrugged and snickered. He left the two alone. Specs should know what to do.   
  
"I have to go to Angelic's ok? I'll leave you with Bums ok?" with that he left. Wishing that all will be well.   
  
"So.. what do you want to do now?" Bumlets asked.   
  
"I don't know... hmmm..." She thought a while, Bumlets is a good friend. And he is cute, maybe he can be company tonight.  
  
"Come with me?" Bumlets smiled. "Sure," he nodded and took her hand. She led him through the town, and into the docks. They climbed into the back roads, until they came into a cliff.  
  
"This is my spot. This is where I think, "he explained to him as she lay down on the soft grass. He lay down beside her. "Look!" He pointed to the stars in the sky. "A falling star! Go on, make a wish!"   
  
She closed her eyes. She wished for someone to come and rescue her from her depression. She wished for someone to love her.   
  
Bumlets stared at her. She was lovely. He wished he could just hug her. Comfort her, tell her that he's there to love her. But still, he cant. It might not be time.  
  
"What did you wish for?" He asked when she opened her eyes.   
  
"Someone...."She said vaguely. Then turned to her side to face him. "Have you ever felt that longing to be loved? I wish that someone would come rescue me from this void I feel. I just want to be loved, you know that?" she paused for breath then looked him in the eye. " You know that feeling when you just need someone, anyone... " she trailed off lost in her thoughts.  
  
Someone... I'm here Scarlette, Im here. I'm the one who wants to be with you.. I hope you feel it too...I'll wait... I will... promise... Bumlets thought as they lay there.  
  
Soon , the silence was broken. They talked about all things they didn't talk about before... They opened up ideas. It was around midnight when they walked into the LH together. Scarlette felt renewed, she knew Bumlets cared. Somehow, she cared for him too. It was all too much for her.. was it only because she was heartbroken? Or is this her wish? Is it? She couldn't sleep that night though there was a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Bumlets face appeared to her. She stood up and went to the fire exit; Orion was there, kissing Angelic. She was surprised, but the thing that surprised her most was she was calm. She felt some kind of peace... She turned to look at Bumlets bunk. He was awake. He was staring at her.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked him.   
  
"Are you ok? I mean, seeing them," Bumlets asked worriedly.   
  
"I am... its crazy, but I like seeing them together. I guess I have gotten over that. It still stings, but, it will pass. I am not mad at them. I just feel—" she shrugged  
  
"What?" He stared at her with much love that he feels like reaching out and kissing her.   
  
"Nothing." She smiled," I had fun, Bumlets. Thanks" She said giving him a soft peck on the cheek.   
  
"Come with me tomorrow," Bumlets smiled at her suddenly with a bright idea.   
  
"Ok... Good night," she whispered and went back to her bunk. The next evening, Scarlette waited for Bumlets at the park bench. He showed up with a bouquet of pinecones in his hand.   
  
"For you, mademoiselle!" He said and then led her to the Orchestra stand. The Symphony was playing. It was beautiful, the park, the music and Scarlette felt she was a queen. She was chattering away about her day to Bumlets when he nodded to the conductor. All of a sudden, the music changed. Scarlette's favorite song was being played. Right then and there, Bumlets took her to the stage and danced with her.   
  
"Bumlets?!" Scarlette was confused, but she was happy. She was in fact, enjoying. She knew that then, it was special.   
  
"Scarlette, I loved you ever since you were together with Orion. I wanted to tell you but I don't like to ruin your love with him. When I heard what happened, it just broke my heart. I want you to be happy. I want you to be loved. I'm the one who wants to be with you, Scarlette. If not now, let me try to be with you. I love you...if you need that somebody to love or to love you... I'm here. It maybe too soon but its true... I love you! Please.. let me try..." He said as he held her close. His eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," Scarlette was flustered.   
  
"Say, you'll let me be the one to show you how it is to really love. I cant promise not to hurt you but I'll try not to...Please.. I hope you feel it .. I love you... Don't tell me its too soon, because I've waited for this moment for a long time... please..." His emotions were rushing out of him. He was in tears.   
  
Scarlette hugged him. Then she knew, she had to give him a chance. Maybe she'd learn how to love him. Maybe this is his wish... maybe its time to start a new...and suddenly, she knew she felt the same...   
  
"Yes, Bumlets, I'll let you be with me..." she nodded. "I'll learn to love you... " Bumlets smiled at her. "You know what my wish was? It was to be with you... this is what I wanted... TO BE WITH YOU..."  
  



End file.
